The Witch's Grimoire Remix
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: I HAVE PERMISSION FROM AUTO-NIN TO USE THIS. Naruto journeys to be hokage using the lost arts of might and magick. With Sasuke as her slave and Itachi as a doll can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

The Witch's Grimoire Remix

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, Flashback beginning/ending, Time skips_

**Magicks or jutsu**

"**Demon/summon/crystal ball speaking"**

'_**Demon/summon/crystal ball thinking'**_

**BREAK**

**Chapter 1: The Witch, The Slave, and the plot**

Konohagakure no Sato is one of the five major ninja villages in the world. Even though there are many citizens that are civilians, many are trained warriors that will fight, kill, and even die to protect the village. All are bound by the same will of fire that was taught by its founder, Senjuu Hashirama. Even after the tragedy of the attack by a mighty demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Konoha still stands tall. It has been six years since that tragedy. However, this story revolves around a single individual who is at the farthest end of the village in a swampy area.

BOOOM

The explosion came from a small single story hut that was fairly well made. Smoke was rising as a single child came out with golden blond hair and three whisker marks on each face. The child wore a black shirt with an orange spiral leaf symbol on the front and orange shorts with a pumpkin shaped bag strapped around the six-year-old.

"*Cough, cough* I think I used too much powdered frog eyes." Said the blond as a crystal ball rolled out from the door.

"**BAKA! ****HOW ****MANY ****TIMES ****HAVE ****I ****TOLD ****YOU ****TO ****BE ****CAREFUL ****WITH ****POTION ****INGREDIENTS?****" **The being within the crystal ball shouted, obviously aggravated at the failed potion making experiment.

"Gomen sensei, but could you please not be loud. That explosion gave me a headache." The blond said as he/she rubbed his/her head.

"***Sigh* Why did I take you on as my apprentice again?"**

"Because I have talent with Magicks." The blond replied to the being within the ball. The kid dusted him/herself off as he/she went back into the house.

"Next time I'll get it right. I just have to measure five times to make sure."

"**You ****only ****need ****to ****measure ****twice ****baka.****"** The figure commented on the blonde's remark as they both heard a ringing. The blonde saw that a pumpking shaped clock was ringing.

"I know that I had that alarm set for something, but what was it?" The blonde said while taking up a pensive look.

"**How ****should ****I ****know? ****You ****make ****so ****many ****mistakes ****that ****it ****could ****be ****for ****anything. ****Since ****the ****only ****things ****you ****do ****are ****train, ****eat, ****sleep, ****and ****make ****dolls.****" **The figure said commenting on the many dolls in the house of varying types. Some looked like they came from a nightmare while others could be sold as high-class works of art. The blonde decided to look at the calendar while saying.

"Everyone makes mistakes sensei, and besides, I'm only six. I'm going to make mistakes now and again." The blonde said looking at two calendars. One had strange writings that no one on this earth would know, and the other was in the writing system of the blonde's world. One of the days had a circle on it that said _Academy__starts_.

"OH NO, I'M GONNA BE LATE! SAYONARA SENSEI!" The blond yelled out rushing out the door.

"…**I ****still ****can****'****t ****understand ****how ****the ****kid ****can ****be ****a ****ninja ****while ****being ****so ****loud?****"** The entity said before fading from the crystal ball.

**RABBIT, FOX, NARU**

The Konoha Academy of the Shinobi Arts was a school that taught children how to be ninja of the village. Umino Iruka, a chuunin wearing attire that was typical for shinobi of that village, was looking over the roster that had all the names of potential gennin. The scarred chuunin noticed that there were quite a few from prominent clans. Including a single coal eyed, black haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke. He was extremely happy to be allowed into the academy. He finally would start on the path of the ninja and be able to come out of the shadow of his older brother Itachi. He'd show the Uchiha clan his worth and not just be the shadow of his brother. His musings were interrupted when a blonde came running through the door.

"SORRY I'M LATE SENSEI!" The blonde said apologizing to Iruka.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto correct?" The blond nodded when he asked that.

"You just barely made it. Now, you're seat is right next to Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished as the blonde went to sit down next to Sasuke.

'_What __a __wierdo__'_ Sasuke thought as the blonde sat down.

"Alright everyone, welcome to your first year at the Konoha Academy for the Shinobi Arts. For the next six years I'll be your teacher. My name is Umino Iruka, and this is my assistant Mizuki." Iruka said gesturing to the silver haired man next to him.

"Now, even though this is a shinobi academy, you will spend the first three years studying basic schoolwork. For those of you who drop after that, will be sent civilian schools in the surrounding villages or apprenticed to one of the other occupations in the village. For those of you who continue on, you will learn what chakra is, how to manipulate chakra, and other shinobi aspects. This will include the three arts of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu." Iruka said before starting the first lesson. Even though they thought differently, both the blonde and Sasuke thought that this is boring.

**GHOST, GOBLIN, MIMIC**

The day had ended and Sasuke was waiting for his parents. He noticed everyone else except the blonde kid he sat next to.

'_Are __his __parents __late __to?__'_ He pondered to himself as he kept staring at the blonde. He also overheard some random mothers gossiping to themselves.

"I heard they let that _thing _in the academy"

"Why would they do that? Everyone knows that _it__'__s_ a threat just by being alive."

"Shh, we mustn't speak about _it_ here." Sasuke heard that they were talking about the blonde.

'_Why __are __they __calling __him __an _'it'_?__'_ He wondered as he noticed the blonde started to look at him. He was caught staring and the blonde knew it. Sapphire eyes just looked at him with a look that was either amused or playful, and then took off like a rabbit. That's when a young man with long hair in a ponytail that looked a lot like Sasuke without having his hair looking like a chicken's butt showed.

"Oniichan! Where's okaasan and otousaan?" Sasuke asked his brother, Itachi.

"Mother asked me to pick you up as she was starting to prepare dinner and father is still working at the police station and will not be home till late. So, did you have a good day today?" Sasuke nodded at his brother's question.

"It was okay, but boring. All I did was learn civilian stuff. I think the best part was when a weird blonde kid with whisker marks on his face showed up almost late, but I overheard some people call him an '_it_', I wonder why?" Sasuke spoke animatedly as he and his brother walked towards the Uchiha clan compound. Itachi frowned and said.

"That boy is a victim of human stupidity and circumstance." Itachi said with a hint of sympathy. Sasuke didn't know what to think about the fact that his older brother showed pity.

**CHOCOBO, WHITE CHOCOBO, BLACK CHOCOBO**

Sasuke decided to stalk the blonde kid afterwards. He was careful to not get caught. The only things he knew about the blonde is that his name was Uzumaki Naruto and that people hated him for some reason. The only other thing is that he always carried a book with him. He couldn't follow him very long seeing as they were in school and that he had to go home for dinner and homework afterwards. Today was different as it was a Saturday and he had finished all his homework at the beginning of the week in order to follow (stalk) the blonde. He even got up early and followed Naruto to a swamp on the edge of the village boundary as he went inside a hut. Sasuke took a peek inside and saw stuff that looked like a witch's house from some of the fantasy he read.

"I'm home sensei." Naruto said as the crystal ball started to darken a bit and shifted to an image of a figure with a witch's hat and orange eyes.

"**It ****is ****good ****to ****see ****you ****back, ****but ****you ****know ****I ****cannot ****supervise ****you ****all ****the ****time ****as ****I ****have ****clients ****to ****attend ****to. ****So ****what ****is ****it ****you ****called ****me ****for?****"** The figure within the ball asked.

"I was thinking of trying some summon magick today. Do you think I'm ready or should I review a bit on potions and such before?" Naruto asked the figure within.

"**Hmm, ****you ****have ****gotten ****better ****since ****we ****first ****met. ****I ****believe ****some ****Summoning ****Magicks ****may ****be ****beneficial ****for ****you. ****I ****want ****to ****see ****you ****summon ****Kirin.****"** Naruto nodded at the request for a particular summoning. The blonde began chanting.

"Oh, bringer of light, harbinger of peace. Heed my summons and come to my aid, KIRIN." At the end of the incantation a horned horse like being showed himself to the blonde and radiated a soothing light that even Sasuke felt. Then vanished. Sasuke stood wide-eyed as the blonde jumped up and down giddy.

"I did it, I did it. I summoned the sacred Kirin." The blonde said happily.

"**And ****on ****your ****first ****try ****too. ****Maybe ****you ****aren****'****t ****that ****bad ****of ****an ****apprentice.****"** The being in the crystal ball said as the blonde turned to it.

"I'm not the apprentice of the witch of the fens for nothing. I'll definitely come and visit one day, but for now, I'm going to be the hokage." Naruto chimed happily as Sasuke was already heading home not hearing the blonde's dream.

'_Witchcraft? __That __has __to __be __a __forbidden __jutsu __of __some __sort. __I__think __I __need __to __do __some __research.__'_ Sasuke thought heading towards the local library.

**PUMPKIN, GHOST, STAFF**

Itachi was looking for Sasuke and figured that he would eventually go to the library, as he liked to read, for whatever reason. He started to look in the ninja section expecting his little brother to be looking at the ninjutsu theory and creation, but he didn't find him there. Instead Itachi found him in the fantasy area of the fiction section, an area that he himself liked to visit every now and then. Sasuke was fervently reading up on witches in general. He learned that witches used magic spells to summon the elements and beings from the heavenly or demonic realm, used potions to make people fall in love or become beautiful, but all this was done for a price.

"What are you reading Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he saw the books. Fairy tales, beings of myth, witches and magic, this was all what Itachi would read.

"I was doing some research niichan." Sasuke said embarrassed that he was in an area that many Uchiha would look down upon.

"Reading fantasy? Well, I won't tell father as he disapproves of this, but I'll let you in an a secret." Sasuke listened intensely as he was interested in what his brother was going to say.

"I like to read fantasy too." Sasuke was somewhat shocked, as his brother was considered very emotionless.

"I know mother won't mind too much, and quite frankly I'm glad one of us is getting a decent childhood. Because of the war I had to grow up very quickly, so I read fantasy as an escape." Itachi said as Sasuke started to ponder.

"What would you do if you met a real witch?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"I would probably ask her to send me back in time to kick myself and order my younger self to at least have as much of a childhood as possible. Maybe then everyone would be happier." Itachi answered. Sasuke realized his mistake, but let it go as he was close to his brother.

"Naruto is a witch." Sasuke said and his brother frowned.

"He isn't, just a victim like I said…"

"I know about the demon and hate talk that follows, but he is a witch. I saw him summon a horse like being that had a soothing light, and was talking to a person in a crystal ball!" Sasuke said as his brother pondered. Could Uzumaki Naruto really be a witch?

"Hm, I want to see proof. Show me where you saw him and I'll see what he's up to." Sasuke agreed as now they have an adventure together.

**BREAK**

Sasuke and Itachi walked to the swamp that had the blonde's hut. Itachi had to admit, Naruto set up shop well. No one, even ninja, would ever look in a swamp. Civilians would avoid swamps as they had dangers, and shinobi because it would take time to navigate.

"At least there aren't any bugs." Sasuke said as he walked with his brother.

"It's late fall/early winter. Most of the insects would either hibernate or die off till spring." Itachi said before pushing Sasuke into the bushes and told him to hide.

"Oh, just the man I was looking for. I was going to contact you in the Uchiha clan compound, but this is much more opportune." A voice said. The owner of the voice was in a black cloak with red clouds and wore an orange spiral mask. A single sharringan eye was seen in the single hole.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked ready to fight if need be.

"Me? Just a messenger of war and peace, but enough about me, you know that the Uchiha are planning a coup against Konoha don't you?" The figured said shocking Sasuke. His clan was going to take over Konoha?

"They are talking about it, but I don't think it'll go through. Father doesn't want bloodshed, but there are many in the higher ups that would not believe that outside Sandaime-sama." Itachi said as the man just looked.

"It's too late for the Uchiha. They have already accepted the path of destruction. I know that many suspect that it is the Uchiha that released the Kyuubi six years ago." The masked man said as Itachi was getting closer to battle ready.

"How do you know? That information is not spoken."

"Because I was the one who released it. Konoha had such potential but denied a true leader for a coward. I no longer have such hate, but it is a weed in the garden of peace. You have much potential and have received a part of my plans for true peace." The man said shocking both the brothers as Sasuke started thinking.

'_The __kyuubi __attacked __six __years __ago, __but __wasn__'__t __it __killed __by __Yondaime-sama?__'_ Sasuke thought as Itachi was angered.

"YOU caused the Kyuubi attack? You caused the deaths of many and put the Uchiha in the state they are in. YOU MURDERER!" The masked man quickly stopped Itachi as he attacked enraged.

"So, you won't willingly cooperate. No matter, this jutsu should make you see things my way soon enough." The jutsu was cast and Itachi slumped over.

"Now, to get you somewhere more appealing then this swamp." The masked man said as he picked up Itachi and teleported somewhere. Sasuke was confused. Who was that man, and why did he unleash the kyuubi to begin with?

"Sasuke…" Sasuke jumped as he heard the voice. It was Itachi's, but it was weak.

"Where are you niichan?" Sasuke asked as he looked around where his body once was and saw something strange. A single pale sphere that had a flame was hovering in the area where Itachi had collapsed.

"Sasuke, where are you? I can't see you" the voice came from the glowing sphere and Sasuke grabbed it cautiously. It felt warm and pulsed as if it was alive, but it started to slow.

'_What __do __I __do? __Naruto __might __be __able __to __help, __but __I __won__'__t __get __there __in __time.__'_ Sasuke thought until he got the most insane and downright oddest plan ever and ate the pale flame.

"Where are you Sasuke? Why can't I see you?"

"You're in my body and I'm taking you someone I think can help." Sasuke said as he dashed through the swamp and towards the hut that blonde was in.

**BREAK**

"La-la-la, pumpkins, pumpkins, I love pumpkins. Dolls and ramen too la-la, now to wash my back." Naruto happily sung while bathing. Then someone crashed open the door and shouted

"I NEED YOUR HELP" It happened to be Sasuke, who happened to catch the blonde bathing and noticed that the body was very feminine for a six year old and lacked a certain piece of a man's body.

"ACK, YOU'RE A GIRL, MY VIRGIN EYES!" Sasuke shouted out as he turned around and knocked himself out.

"My body's not that ugly." Naruto said to herself as she got a towel around her.

"**I ****think ****he ****meant ****that ****he ****wasn****'****t ****supposed ****to ****see ****you ****naked. ****I ****think ****I****'****ll ****never ****understand ****Hume ****men, ****and ****besides ****you****'****re ****both ****kids. ****There ****isn****'****t ****anything ****to ****see ****until ****you ****hit ****puberty ****gaki.****"** The Witch of the fens said causing Naruto to be a little happier. Sasuke soon woke up and noticed Naruto in a towel.

"So, ecchi, what'd you come here for?" Naruto asked and Sasuke explained what happened between what he heard from the masked man, and when he was done She put her hand in his mouth and grabbed the soul causing Sasuke to pass out again.

**BREAK**

Sasuke woke up in his bed the next morning with a note in his hand.

_Dear Ecchi,_

_Thank you for telling me what happened, but I need you to do a few things for me. The first thing is to bring me a picture of the person whose soul you sallowed. I'll explain later, but please do so. After school would be preferable as thanks to you he/she didn't turn into a monster. You only gave me a rushed narration, but I need some more details. I'll see you as soon as possible. Also, don't tell anyone about what happened period._

_Signed,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Sasuke sighed as he realized that what happened wasn't a dream. He went on about his day and when school let out he left for the marshes.

**BREAK**

Naruto had a lot to think about. Sasuke had arrived soon and told her in a calm manner what happened. The masked man who claimed to be the one who sent the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha had caused her to think.

"So, it wasn't my fault." She said sadly as Sasuke perked up on this.

"What wasn't your fault?"

"I might tell you later, but on the current subject." She quickly answered and looked at the picture Sasuke brought. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a sewing kit and started sewing.

"This man seems to have powerful abilities and plans. I don't know how Itachi is involved, but I don't think it's any good. He obviously didn't know the effects as the jutsu he used created a pseudo soul to replace your brother." The blonde said as she continued to sew.

"The problem comes from the fact that he seems to know what he has planned. I also don't know when he'll make a move, but I have a network of ghosts that can help."

"Where's Itachi's soul?" Sasuke asked somewhat worried that the blonde was an evil witch that wanted to live forever. Naruto finished sewing and put the life-like doll of Itachi down. It was wearing a simple cloak.

"The cloak's okay for now, but I'll sew some different outfits later. Ah, here he is." Naruto said as she grabbed a bottle that had a tag that said Uchiha and various seals and circles over it. She crushed the bottle as it reformed on the floor, but the soul was still in her hand.

"That magicked bottle contained your brother in a soul stasis, or coma, of sorts. If you didn't get him here on time he would have turned into a ghost that would destroy his body in an attempt to reclaim it, but you saved the sould long enough so I can put in the bottle. Pretty strange if you ask me to see a hume with a morpher's ability." She said as she returned to the table, which was by the nest of pillows that made her bed.

"The problem is that most souls reject pseudo bodies like a suit of armor unless they have qualities like them. O soul, accept this vessel as thy new home." She chanted as sparks flew out and magic circles appeared under the doll as the soul entered the doll.

"Ugh, Sasuke, I'm glad you're alright." The doll came to life and spoke. Itachi was back, in a manner.

"Aniki, I brought you here where someone could help." He said as they had a brotherly bonding moment, that was ruined when Itachi said.

"Can you tell me who I am please?" Sasuke glared at Naruto who sighed before saying.

"The soul is the true self. When born the soul and mind work as one with the mind containing the memories and the soul containing the conscious decisions." Naruto said while Itachi was confused.

"Now, I think we have an advantage against the masked man." Naruto said causing to look at her.

"How?"

"The fake soul is malleable, like a newborn's. We might be able to influence it against spiral mask." She said as she took a calculator and punched in numbers.

"So we might be able to beat him without fighting?"

"Not necessarily. We should prepare ourselves in case we need to fight." Naruto answered Sasuke's question.

"Oh, I guess I'll take Itachi home and-"

"NO! Even if he has a body, this is only temporary. We have to exorcise the false soul so he can return, and if the two are in the same vicinity then Itachi will attack the fake to get back what's his." Naruto said interrupting Sasuke as she wrote some things on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had a semi-evil smirk as she handed the paper.

"You're bill." Sasuke saw the many zeros and it was not good.

"NANI! I can't pay this off with my allowance, and people will wonder why I'm giving it to you." Sasuke said worriedly.

"Everything has a price, and don't worry about paying it in monetary value. This is a big problem and I'm willing to cut the price down, but you'll be my slave to pay it off." Naruto happily chimed. Uchiha Sasuke, slave to the dead last. Well, at least he'll have a friend.

**BREAK**

Sasuke walked over to the academy as usual. The day went by pretty well until his fangirls showed up.

"Don't you want to eat-"

"Yo ecchi." Naruto interrupted two of his top fangirls as she handed him a scroll.

"You dropped this when you trespassed in my training area yesterday." Naruto said causing some of the fangirls to get angry.

"Sasuke-kun isn't a pervert." Said a platinum blonde haired girl.

"Aren't they mean Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked the doll Itachi as he wore an outfit with a tan shirt, green vest, shorts, and bandanna with a knife holster at his side.

"Hai, they are very mean." Itachi said. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was smirking wide enough that she looked like a ventriloquist.

"GET HER!" Shouted a blonde as the fangirls attempted to maul Naruto. She simply jumped onto a tree that was near Sasuke and landed on the balls of her feet gracefully.

"I doubt you can catch me, so I'm off for lunch." She said and hopped off elsewhere with the fluid grace of a rabbit.

"Who was that kid?" A boy with two-fang tattoo's under his eyes asked as his dog barked.

"Just a weird blonde." Sasuke said as he looked at the note that was attached to the scroll.

_Dear ecchi,_

_I asked my sensei to help me out and she never heard of a Hume with your abilities. She sent me a scroll with battle styles that will suit you. You'll meet me at my home for training and any other mundane chores I ask you to do._

_Signed,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Sasuke knew that his life had just got weird.

**BREAK**

A/N: Yo everyone, this story is another FemNaruto fic and was originally written by Auto-nin. He's been cool at letting me use his fics as long as I give him credit. This is a new record for longest first chapter. If you read his original version then you know what's coming next chapter. One difference is that this will mix a variety of Final Fantasy games. Certain job classes will be subtracted, or altered to work with my story. I hope you enjoy it. Peace.


	2. Failure and Foes

The Witch's Grimoire Remix

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Time skips, Flashback begin/end, written words_

**Jutsu, magick**

"**Demon/Summon/Crystal ball speaking"**

'_**Demon/summon/crystal ball thinking'**_

A/N: Yo to those that read this is to let you know that this story has a mix of Final Fantasy elements throughout the story itself. So don't be surprise if you do or do not recognize certain references. Certain jobs in A2 will be dropped or altered to suit my desire. One example is the Sage's Sagacity ability allows a person to use white, black, and time magick. Green mages are dropped entirely. Paravirs have the spellbade ability along with Mystic Knight (Which replaces the Viera's spellblade class), but Mystic Knights get Runic while Paravirs get SOS Shell. That's just a little example of what's to come. Read and Enjoy. Don't forget to review.

**BREAK**

**Chapter 2: Failures and Foes.**

Two years have passed since Sasuke became Naruto's impromptu slave. He tried to get out of being a slave, but Naruto wouldn't. She did admit that this information was disconcerting. She knew she was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and was glad to continue the strange tradition of having it sealed inside a woman of her clan. If the masked man's claim of being the one who released it was true then he had a lot to answer for. Sasuke entered her abode with a take out order of Ichiraku Ramen bar. They were the first, alongside her sensei, that had seen her for her.

"I got your food." He called out as she was staring at the book in her hands. It had a chained look though it was opened easily. A magicked seal with eight points of differing colors pointed out.

"I think Naruto-chan's having a staring contest with the book." Itachi said in his current outfit. A sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a breastplate over and a pair of pants while he himself wore a helmet. Sasuke simply sweat dropped at the poor humor Itachi had. It was called fighter, if he remembered correctly.

"Hey dobe, your lunch is here." He said trying to get her attention. The two were rivals in class in a friendly manner in the way they acted. She even started growing her hair longer and was starting to look more like a girl.

"I heard you the first time ero-teme." She countered. They both hated their respective nicknames.

'_Walk __in __on __a __girl __once __and __they __never __forget __it.__'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered one of his cousins, Shisui, was one of the biggest perverts in the clan. He also saw how the blond was staring at the book.

"What are you thinking about anyway?" He asked. He was curious as to why the blonde had access to such wonders.

"Clues."

"On how to defeat the masked man?" Sasuke asked towards Naruto's answer. He didn't know what his plan was, but was hoping that Naruto had one.

"No, my powers." She said softly. Sasuke didn't know what to think. He did know the blonde was skilled in Magicks, as he had come to learn what they were called, but didn't know why she was skilled. He himself found out he too was quite adept at this.

"I'm going out for a walk, and I want you to watch the place while I'm gone ecchi." She said as she left quickly. Sasuke simply nodded.

"We'll discuss more on what to do when I come back. From what the ghosts and spirits have been telling me the masked creep he might make his move soon, and if we don't plan this right then it'll as bad as when you call a bangaa a lizard." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded though he was young he learned some of the expression Naruto used, and that meant it could go bad and fast.

"Don't practice dangerous magick while we're out" Itachi said as he jumped into Naruto's arms. Sasuke remembered when he cast the **toad** spell and turned into a frog. He was lucky that Naruto had a made a potion called Maiden's Kiss to reverse the effect, but she also told him that just casting the spell again would work as well. She smirked once more at the thought of bailing him out again.

"Stupid rabbit witches." He said before being struck by a small bolt of lightning.

"**Never ****use ****the ****words**** '****rabbit****' ****and**** '****witch****' ****in ****the ****same ****sentence, ****or ****else ****I****'****ll ****do ****worse ****then ****a ****weak ****thunder ****spell.****"** The witch within the crystal ball said. He had come to find out that Naruto's Sensei was of a race of rabbit like beings called viera and they didn't like being called rabbits. Much like the bangaa, who look like reptiles, hate being called lizards.

**BREAK**

"So Naruto-chan, what's on your mind?" Itachi asked as Naruto walked carrying him. She definitely had much to think about.

"I have a lot of stuff on my mind. I want to meet this masked man face to face to question the Kyuubi attack, and I want to know why I'm so skilled in magic when I can't even create a basic **bunshin**." She said to the doll, which bore Itachi's soul. Good questions in all.

"So why not ask someone?" He asked with fuzzy memories of his life as they were in his body.

"Who's going to answer outside of sensei? Also, who's going to believe, or even listen to me? The old man might, but he's busy looking out for the rest of the village and say that I'm funny for playing a childish game." She answered, for outside of Itachi and Sasuke, there wasn't anyone she could talk to. Even her running buddies didn't know her gender as her hair was in a semi-spiky mess even though it went to her shoulders now.

"Also, I go for a walk to help clear my head every now and then. I just like to take in nature." She said as she saw two of her running mates, partners in crime, and every other friendly term you can think of. One was a large boy holding a bag of chips and the other had a lazy expression.

"I'm telling you Shika, this thing gives me the creeps." The large boy, Akimichi Choji, said to his longest friend, Nara Shikamaru.

"I'm telling you it's too troublesome to worry about it." Shikamaru said as he pointed to what now has the blonde's attention.

"Hey guys, what cha doing?" She asked innocently enough.

"Choji recently got this creepy looking oil lamp and is freaked out about it. Nothing's happened but he's just to creeped out to ignore it, troublesome if you ask me." Shikamaru said gesturing to the old-fashioned oil lamp. Unlike other oil lamps this was pitch black with crimson edging, a bat wing with crimson inside the wing for a handle and a glowing purple crystal on top.

'_This power, an eidolon is sealed in this lamp. Choji's in danger if someone unseals it by accident.'_

"Ano, how did you get this?" She asked while she thought.

"An uncle of mine bought at an antique shop while in Suna the owner said that it brought disaster on all who were weak willed and he thought it would give me an initiative to be strong." Choji answered, but still creeped out by the fact that it was cursed to all but the weak.

"I still say it's just a superstition 'cause it looks like that. So stop being so troublesome Choji." Shikamaru said before Naruto put in her two cents.

"I'll take it if you don't want it. I know it sounds like superstition, but I'm guessing it's true." She said and Choji began to pail while Shikamaru just said troublesome.

"Sure, just don't tell anyone you have it okay?" He said as Naruto picked up the magickally sealed lamp. She forgot her troubles for now and started on towards her home.

"I don't like the look of that lamp Naruto-chan. It looks like bad news." Itachi said as they walked home. Naruot didn't care and now she had the ability to challenge an eidolon.

"This lamp holds a powerful entity called and eidolon. Eidolons are powerful spirits who overcame death and gained a kind of immortality as spirits, or so what the first theory is. In reality eidolons are powerful entities that can be summoned by Magick. They take many forms and often use powerful magicks themselves. The code of the eidolon allows a person to summon it only after one's worth is proven." She stated as the doll started to calm down. He still wasn't good with some of the magicked items.

"Don't worry, as long as we don't do anything to awaken the being then it'll stay sleeping and never bother us." She said happily enough and placed the item in her pumpkin shaped bag. Naruto and Sasuke we're still watching out for whoever the masked man is. While they didn't know when he'd make a move they prepared learning all sorts of magicks and other skills.

_Two days later_

Sasuke came in a little stunned at what happened earlier that day.

"Yo, ecchi." Naruto started out as usual, but noticed that Sasuke was frightened and sad at the same time.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked her slave while sitting on one of the pillows that made her entire bed.

"My cousin, Shisui, died. His body was found in the river that flowed near the complex. The fake Itachi threw a kunai and it embedded in one of the walls cracking it. It hit dead center of the Uchiha clan crest. I think he might be planning his move soon. The fake had Itachi's memories and was still very distant towards me." Sasuke said not realizing his master got close enough to hug him.

"Let's do our best when he does." She said as she broke her hug.

"I don't know what it's like to have parents, but your clan's precious to you. So let's do out best to protect them." She sagely said causing Sasuke to look at her in awe.

"Now ecchi, we still have some things to do and we don't want to ruin this chance." She said and he started to feel better.

"Alright dobe, don't slow me down." He said with a smirk, but she knew it was the closest thing to an actual smile nowadays.

"**Ugh, you two act like a young married couple."**

"DO NOT." Naruto blurted out to her sensei after that remark. Itachi laughed and was ready.

**BREAK**

It was nighttime when Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Uchiha compound. It was too quiet for there taste. Then they heard screams as men, women and children tried to escape but couldn't.

"Sasuke, He's made his move." Naruto said silently and Sasuke gathered the magickal energy.

"**Teleport****"** he said as the two were now in the center of the compound and saw the bloodstained bodies of the fallen.

"This is horrible." Naruto said as they made it to the clan compound.

"Why?" was heard softly as if someone couldn't believe what was going on.

"**Air ****rend**" was heard and the fake soul in Itachi's body was hit with a blast of air from Itachi In a human body. The woman, Uchiha Mikoto, was shocked to see a copy of her son attack her son.

"Stay away from my mom and get out of my body you fake." Itachi said as he grabbed the blade and started to fight his copy. Naruto grabbed Mikoto and ran.

"Nani? What's going on?" she asked the kids as they ran. Sasuke quickly cast **teleport** on his mother to get her to safety.

"You interfere?" said a familiar voice. The two kids turned to see a man that Sasuke hasn't seen in two years.

"You!" Sasuke said as he eyed the man. He and Naruto knew they we're in for a true battle.

"It looks like I have to kill you Sasuke, too bad as you were a perfect back up." He said calmly paying Naruto no mind.

"**Firaga**" Naruto said as she launched a giant fireball even bigger than any **gokyaku ****no ****jutsu**. The man dodged by teleporting away with some jutsu.

"**Blizzaga****"** Sasuke followed up quickly and surprised the man as he also quickly teleported away from the frozen spikes.

"**Dualcast: ****Thundaga, ****Aeroga**" Naruto cast as she attempted to shred the man with both lightning and wind. He was certainly surprised at the powerful jutsu these two were using, and the fact that he couldn't copy them.

"You are certainly interesting Naruto. I guess it was a good thing I didn't kill you at birth." He said causing Naruto to go wide eyed.

"I suppose that I should capture you now and save myself the trouble later, but then again I suppose there is no point to capturing you when you are so weak." He said as he ported in front of her and kneed her in the stomach.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted out as he attempted to protect his master. The man started to flip through some hand signs.

"**Katon:****Goukyakuu ****no ****jutsu**(Grand Fireball*)" The masked man cast and Sasuke managed to dodge it. He used his own **Goukyakuu ****no ****jutsu **as a counter to get him to back off from Naruto. Naruto herself mangaged to protect herself with a magick spell called **shell**. Sasuke smirked with the knowledge that a witch would protect herself and the man had backed off.

"**Air ****rend**" was heard as Itachi fought his body. The masked man thought for a bit.

"Hm, I believe it might be time to leave. I will see you again Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but I shall leave you with my name. My name is Uchiha Madara. Remember it as in time I shall hunt you down, heiress of Senjuu." He said before summoning black fire that almost killed them as a cover. He escaped with Itachi's body, but the black fire was closing in until the grimoire started to glow. It stopped the black fire, but a bright light shone from it. The light itself shot up and out from the light stepped a scantily clad man. He was feminine in appearance, but wore so little that no one can deny his masculinity.

"So, I have been freed from the seal. No matter, the master will be pleased to be released once more." The man said as his long silver hair flowed freely. He looked and saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, are you the ones who released me from the seal?" He asked and Naruto looked up at him. Even though she was eight she couldn't help notice that he was attractive, and that effeminate pretty boy look made her sick. Especially since he didn't have much clothes on.

"So, you're the secret within the grimoire? I expected something else." She stated.

"My name is Kuja* and I shall grant your wish little canary." He said as he shot a blast of light at Naruto. When the strange light hit she doubled over in pain and started to morph.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sasuke shouted at Kuja as he now turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Why, I simply started to grant her wish. She wanted to be more like her teacher so she will. I believe that you should be rewarded for your part as well." The same blast of light shot towards Sasuke as he too started to change.

"Perhaps you will see things clearer when you are done." Kuja said. Some ninja in animal masks arrived on the scene with a mutating Sasuke and Naruto. One of them, whom was wearing a dog mask, spoke first.

"I don't know who you are, but you are under arrest for the destruction of the Uchiha clan and the assault on civilians." The dog masked one said but Kuja waved one of his fingers.

"I think not, for I have much to do and places to go. Come forth silver dragon." Kuja said as he summoned a silver dragon, upon which he mounted and flew off into the night sky while the dragon roared.

**BREAK**

Uchiha Mikoto survived the attack and did her best to articulate what happened. She didn't see everything that happened but was told that another person was found at the compound, and that he did something to her son and her son's friend.

Sasuke meanwhile was starting to wake up. He didn't know where he was, but he did overhear a few adults talking.

"I can't believe that almost everyone from the Uchiha clan was killed."

"I think that _demon_ had something to do with it."

"Ironically enough, that isn't the case as _it _was brought in injured, but only Hokage-sama's persona physician is allowed to look at _it._"

Was just part of the conversation that he overheard. He went to the bathroom that was attached to the room he was in. He noticed that he was sharing a room with someone else. At least he wasn't alone for his stay, as he would get bored quickly without someone to talk to. He looked in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. He had a canine like muzzle and long droopy ears, fur seemed to cover him with a mane of jet black going down towards a tail that seemed to grow, but his eyes, still coal black, had a content look in them. It was those eyes that seemed like he was at peace with the world. He sighed and wondered what happened to him. He then started to worry as he wondered what happened to Naruto. He quickly left and noticed his mother and the current hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, we're looking at him. Mikoto was shocked at Sasuke's appearance, but hugged him as if he was dying.

"I thought I lost you Sasuke-chan." Mikoto said as she wept. Sasuke started to cry and hug his mother back.

"I don't mean to interrupt this family moment, but we still have a problem on our hands. I need to ask you a few questions Sasuke." The Hokage said before starting to question. By the end of it Sasuke had done his best to give every answer he could remember.

"So, you knew something was going to happen two years, but never told anyone. Is that correct?" Sarutobi asked with only the dog masked ANBU and Mikoto in the room.

"Hai, we didn't tell anyone because no one would believe us." Sasuke said not mentioning the fact he overheard people calling her a demon.

"Understandable, but next time tell someone other then Naruto."

"We wanted to make sure that we could beat him without fighting. No one would've believed us anyway." Sasuke retorted to Sarutobi's statement.

"Ugh, crud, I'm in the hospital again." Said a familiar voice. The curtain pulled aside to reveal Naruto, but very different from her original form. She had what appeared to be tan fur all over with her whisker marks thicker and silver. She wasn't dark enough to be brown like some in Kumo, but enough to be noticeable. Her human ears were gone, replaced by rabbit ears that had black tips. Her nails darkened, almost black, and were curved much like an animals. Her hair had turned silver with gold specks here and there, but her eyes were still the same as she looked at everyone. Everyone, but Sasuke, looked at her with shock. She still had her human face and Itachi was back to doll form. He ran out of energy during his confrontation with the fake.

"What are you staring at me for?" She asked with her twitching.

"Y-y-your possessed by the kyuubi!" Mikoto said not caring that she broke the law in front of the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto gave her an 'are you crazy and what are you smoking' look as she was handed a hand mirror. Her eyes widened as she looked in the mirror.

"I've turned into a feol viera." This got looks of confusion and the same 'are you crazy and what are you smoking' look directed towards her.

"Feol viera are human/viera hybrids. Viera are a now extinct species that existed before the Rikudo Sennin, but died off when the juubi came into existence. Viera were 70-75% female as such men were not seen as often. They had rabbit like ears and enhanced senses. Especially in hearing as they were said to hear the voices of spirits, including the ancient eidolons." Naruto said. Everyone, except Sasuke, was confused on the explanation, but they at least understood that the Kyuubi didn't influence her. The Sandaime also heard Mikoto's outburst but let her go, as he himself would have done the same.

"I already know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside me." She said having a feeling that he was going to tell her after that outburst.

"Well, since you seem to know so much, what did I turn into?" Sasuke asked a little peeved.

"A human/Nu mou hybrid. Nu Mous have always been pacifists by nature, but that didn't mean that they didn't fight. They have a resemblance to canines and always have practiced Magicks in many forms. They also have gone extinct at the time of the Rikuudo Sennin. I think that Kuja guy turned us into whatever was mixed with our blood." Naruto said not knowing why he did it.

"Is there any way to return?" The dog masked ANBU asked.

"I'm not sure. It's possible to return to normal by finding a counter-spell, defeating the caster, or it may be permanent. I'll ask sensei at my house later. Sasuke and Mikoto are invited to stay with me, but the house has to be renovated to suit more than one person for a long period." Naruto said.

"That place is on the edge of the village and in the middle of a swamp. How are we going to be comfortable there? Why not just move into the Uchiha compound with us?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto shook her head before answering.

"It can be comfortable in my house if you know how to, and I'm _not_ going in there for a long while. I would suggest you take my offer or rent an apartment until a later date."

"Why is that Naruto?" The Hokage asked not liking where, he thought, this was going to go.

"Because there may be a dense amount of myst." She said and once again confused looks.

"It's not like ordinary mist, but an invisible substance that often discharges with magicks and chakra. It won't visibly show itself, but it's described as a purple haze. It is known for twisting wildlife into fierce monsters unless tamed. The Inuzuka nin-kins are an example of 'friendly monsters' created from mutations of the mist. It can also cause the creation of zombies and other monsters. Turning a cleaning sewer mission from D rank to C rank easily." She stated and people started to understand why.

"Hold on a second, if we used a lot of magick, then how come there aren't any monsters?" Sasuke asked his master.

"That's because it usually discharges in the atmosphere as natural energy. It only causes environmental distortions if it gathers in huge amounts. It can even create living elemental energy monsters." She explained again. It took a bit of waiting for clothes to hide the two's new appearance, but they were discharged from the hospital.

**BREAK**

"This is where you live Naru-chan?" Mikoto asked as she, Sasuke, and Naruto stepped into the house that looked like a witch's house.

"Yep, home sweet home 'ttebane." Naruto answered as she went to her pillow nest of a bed and plopped down.

"I don't remember any of my spells" Sasuke said as he laid himself down on one side of the bed. Mikoto decided to take the middle.

"I don't feel any of the abilities from any of the classes we mastered. For now, we concentrate on the academy. Then we get the abilities we had back." She said as she drifted to sleep.

"Alright." Sasuke said as he too drifted off to dreamland. Mikoto wound up asleep and Itachi was snuggling against Naruto. They all were asleep dreaming of how things could have been.

**BREAK**

A/N: Chapter two is done. I just want to let everyone know that the anonymous review is up. I just don't like doing that because people will be mean for no reason. Especially if they know they can't be hurt. I'm also going to repeat the fact that this story will have various Final Fantasy references.

Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu: Should mean Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique. This is a C-ranked jutsu where the caster exhales a giant fireball.

Kuja: First appeared as the key villain in Final Fantasy IX(9). This effeminate looking man was a weapons dealer who also knew a lot of magick. Tends to love theatrics, as he desires power to rule the world. Here he seems to be under the service of a master.


End file.
